


Challenge Accepted

by slackerD



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackerD/pseuds/slackerD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you trying to get me drunk?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

Sara mixes good drinks; really good, strong drinks. Felicity knows this because she's on her fourth of the night and knows it should probably be her last.

"Something wrong with your drink?" Sara asks as she mixes three elaborate cocktails for a trio of women at the other end of the bar. "Your enthusiasm seems to have waned a bit."

"I'm trying to be responsible," Felicity replies.

"Why?" Sara questions. "You don't have to work in the morning. And we both have the night off from... stuff, for once. Plus, I make awesome drinks."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Sara grins. "Now why would I want to do that?"

"In hopes of taking advantage of me later," Felicity replies, still not taking a sip, despite wanting to.

"That doesn't sound like me," Sara replies, as she hands over her just created cocktails.

"Oh, so when you invited me down here tonight, promising free drinks, that wasn't what you had in mind?" Felicity asks, finally giving in and drinking.

"Maybe I just wanted to see you," Sara teases. "Maybe I just miss my girlfriend."

"We see each other every night," Felicity points out.

"That doesn't count," Sara argues.

"And this does?" Felicity counters, gesturing around her. "You're still working. The only difference is you're wearing less leather than usual."

"But you're not working," Sara tells her. "Which gives you more time to be cute."

Felicity rolls her eyes. "According to you, I'm always cute."

"I'm not the only one who thinks so," Sara smirks.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I took a poll," Sara tells her.

"You did not," Felicity protests.

Sara nods as she opens several beers for another server. "Both Ollie and Dig agree with me."

Felicity groans, letting her head drop onto the bar. "I embarrass myself enough on my own. I really don't need you adding to it."

"Actually, I find it adorable how smitten she is." 

Felicity lifts her head just enough to turn and see Oliver suddenly sitting next to her.

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Felicity retorts. "And why are you here?"

"You take that back," Sara tells him. "I am not adorable."

"You are," he tells Sara. "It's technically still my club."

"Aw, that means you miss us," Felicity teases as she sits up.

Sara smirks. "Or he doesn't know what to do with himself when he's not—"

"Maybe I just wanted a drink," Oliver interrupts.

"Uh huh," Sara replies. "Whatever you say, Ollie."

"Plus we never just hang out," he continues. 

Felicity groans. "You two are acting like we never see each other. Because we do. All the time. If I didn't love you both so much, I'd be sick of you."

"That's my girl," Oliver grins. 

"You always say the nicest things babe," Sara adds.

"You two are mean," Felicity pouts. "I'm going to find some random drunk people. I bet they'll be nice to me." She takes a large sip of her drink and flounces away from the bar, ignoring the chuckling coming from both Sara and Oliver.

**...**

When Felicity returns, an hour later, she's definitely drunk. She's still clutching the drink she stalked away carrying, though it's almost empty and not the reason for her drunkenness. Instead, it was most likely the 3 Dollar Hooker that she let herself be convinced to slam that got her intoxicated. She'd found two gay boys to hang out with, who'd been absolutely ecstatic to learn that Felicity was dating the hot bartender. Felicity is inebriated enough that trying to understand why that fact was so exciting was too much work and so she just enjoyed their fawning.

Oliver is no longer at the bar. Felicity catches a glimpse of him chatting up a hot redhead and is glad that he's actually allowing himself to relax and enjoy himself for once.

"Looks like your drink is almost empty, milady," Sara teases as Felicity flops onto a bar stool.

Felicity holds it up and tries to examine the level of liquid in the glass, but since her hand can't seem to keep the glass steady, it's difficult. "You appear to be correct," she agrees. "But I do not require another."

"God, you're even more adorable, drunk," Sara says, pulling Felicity in for a kiss. "Peppermint. So one of those Hookers was for you, I see," she says, as she pulls away, licking her lips.

"It was my new friends," Felicity tells her, pointing to the nearby table. "Patrick and... Ricky."

"Should I be jealous that you found other admirers so quickly?" Sara grins.

"No need," Felicity replies. "Queer as a three dollar bill, they were."

Sara laughs.

"Besides, why would I want them, when I have a super sexy superhero to kiss?"

"Why indeed?" Sara grins.

"Can I maybe have some water?" Felicity asks.

"Course, babe," Sara replies. She grabs a bottle of water, twists off the cap and sets it in front of Felicity, who gratefully gulps down half of it before unsteadily setting it on the bar.

"Do I have to cut you off?" Sara teases.

"Nope," Felicity says. "I'm doing that to myself. Now I'm just gonna sit here and watch my hot girlfriend until it's time to leave."

"Then I guess I better make it worth your wild," Sara replies.

Felicity's honestly not sure quite what that means, so she watches eagerly.

Apparently that means that Sara's going to start spinning and flipping liquor bottles. Felicity watches as Sara tosses a bottle over her shoulder, catches it and then pours the liquor into a glass. And even though she could fill both glasses in front of her, she doesn't. Instead, Sara tosses the bottle again, this time over the other shoulder, before filling the other glass. And though she's drawing more and more attention, this show is obviously just for Felicity.

It might be the fact that she's definitely drunk, despite all the water she's been gulping down, but  
Felicity watches in awe, realizing that she could easily fall in love with Sara. It's a startling thought that doesn't startle her. Instead, Felicity revels in the feeling. It's probably why, once Sara's done mixing the two drinks that Felicity beckons her over.

"You know you really don't have to do all that to impress me," Felicity tells her. "I'm already planning on making you come home with me tonight. Have been for a while."

This earns her an eyebrow raise. " _Making_ me?" Sara leans in, lips dangerously close to Felicity's ear. "I'm a master assassin who can take out a dozen guys without even blinking. What makes you think you can _make_ me do anything?"

Felicity shivers, whether it's from Sara's challenging, yet seductive tone or from the feel of Sara's breath just barely grazing her ear, she's not sure. But Felicity isn't one to back down from a challenge.

She pulls away slowly, letting Sara see the desire in her eyes. "Would you like a preview of things to come if you come back with me to my apartment?"

Sara smirks, nodding slightly, the challenge still quite visible in her stance. Because apparently, in spite of all she knows about Felicity, Sara believes that Felicity will back down from the unspoken dare.

Knowing that it's probably the alcohol flowing through her making her brave, Felicity still doesn't care. She leans in and nibbles on Sara's earlobe before whispering all the things she’s been day dreaming about as she watched Sara bartend, but what makes her smirk is the hitch of Sara’s breath when Felicity describes what she’s been imagining doing with her tongue as she watched Sara flip and throw the bottles around. Felicity wonders if her girlfriend realizes that this is a competition that she plans on winning. 

Felicity knows she's won when she feels Sara’s breathing speed up, but that doesn't mean she's done. Felicity's finger finds the lowest point of exposed skin on Sara's chest and then begins to tease along the exposed cleavage before sliding upwards and grabbing her girlfriend's chin. Her need must be evident on her face, because Sara just stares at her, which allows Felicity to pull her in for a hungry kiss. It's deep and wet and desperate and when Felicity finally pulls away, panting, it's only because her sense of triumphant overrides her lust. But just barely.

Though seeing the absolutely wanton look on Sara's face as Felicity sinks back down onto the bar stool, almost has her diving over the bar and taking her girlfriend right there. The only thing that stops her, is the fact that it would probably cost Sara her job. No matter how much Thea wants to help Sara out, there has to be a line somewhere. Plus, Felicity doesn't like to share.

Sara gawks at Felicity; apparently she hadn't been expecting that response.

"I need to get you drunk more often," she finally stammers.

Round one to me, Felicity thinks, grinning. "So you'll be coming back to my apartment, then?"

Sara nods, eyes locked with Felicity's as they both ignore the whoops and hollers of the very drunk customers that noticed their intense kiss.

"Good," Felicity smirks. "Because like I said, I have... _plans_."

Sara visibly gulps. "Whatever you want, babe."

Round two to me, Felicity thinks, smirking. Now it's just a matter of waiting until Sara's done working; leaving Felicity just enough time to sober up and prepare.


End file.
